Harry Potter et la Fontaine de Jouvance
by alicja21
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu un certain sorcier avec un chapeau de coobow et un lasso du nom d'Harry Potter? Non? Eh bien voici son histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 La rencontre

Coucou me revoilà, pour ceux qui sont fans de la trilogie d'Indiana Jones et Harry Potter (comme moi) venez ça se passe ici.

Une petite présentation d'Harry Potter en Indiana Jones, pour commencer.

(Prologue)

Mr Potter était un homme très séduisant avec des cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et des yeux d'une couleur vert émeraude. Il travaillait à l'université de Poudlard (Oui j'ai changé Poudlard en université), c'était d'ailleurs un professeur très aimé des élèves mais surtout de la population féminine (forcément).

Quand Mr Potter n'était pas à l'université pour faire cours, il passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher des reliques.

***

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour comme un autre, Harry se rendait à Poudlard pour faire cours. Tout se passa très bien, mais quand il rentra chez lui, il découvrit une lettre sous le bas de sa porte.

Cher Mr Potter,

J'ai fais une découverte sensationnelle, je voudrais vous en parler dans un endroit tranquille.

Rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur à 15H30.

PS: Prenez comme surnom Le Survivant.

Signé : La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse jeune femme, d'autant plus que la lettre dégageait un léger parfum de thé vert.

Il pensa : " Ça doit être une personne tout à fait charmante "

Il regarda sa montre il était 15 H. Il avait juste le temps de se changer et d'aller au rendez-vous, mais sans le savoir il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il préféra donc mettre sa tenue favorite : chapeau de cow-boy, bottes en cuir, veste, son lasso avec surtout sa baguette magique. Il transplana pour se rendre au lieu indiqué.

L'endroit était plutôt chaleureux : tout le monde discutait et buvait sa Bierreaubeurre. Harry inspecta les environs lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme brune, avec de magnifique yeux couleur noisette. Elle portait une jolie robe de couleur rouge sang avec des chaussures en verres et un nœud papillon (Cendrillon^^) dans ses cheveux qui lui allait à ravir.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par un homme qui lui demanda son nom. Il était grand avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Il portait de vieux vêtements, mais qui faisait bien ressortir ses larges épaules, avec des yeux d'un bleu vif. Son nom était Ronald Weasley.

Harry se rappela la recommandation de la lettre et il lui répondit : " Mon nom c'est le Survivant."

Celui-ci lui demanda de le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table de la jeune femme.


	2. 2 Révélation et l'attaque des Mangemorts

Harry Potter s'assit en face de la jeune femme, le roux prit place à côté d'elle. Elle était en train de ranger des documents et ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui venait de s'asseoir, mais dit : " Vous vous faites bien remarquer, habillé comme ça "

Il lui répondit : " On est jamais trop prudent "

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit : " Vous devez être Mr Potter je présume? "

Harry fit signe que oui, elle continua : " Je me présente : je me nomme Hermione Granger et voici mon assistant Ron Weasley. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir n'est-ce pas? "

Harry ne répondit pas il se contenta de l'observer, Hermione reprit : " Je suis journaliste, je travaille pour La Gazette des Sorciers et j'ai... "

Harry lui coupa la parole en disant : " Moi qui déteste les journalistes me voilà servi! Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir?! "

Hermione surprise par sa réaction le regarda droit dans les yeux et put y voir de la colère, mais elle ne put nier qu'il était très séduisant de cette façon, avec ses beaux yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs : " Oh ma pauvre Hermione ressaisit toi tu es là pour parler d'affaires! " Et elle s'infligea une claque mentale.

Elle alla donc droit au but : " Très bien avez-vous déjà entendu parler de La Fontaine de Jouvance Mr Potter? "

Harry en entendant cela faillit tomber de sa chaise et dit : " Peu de gens connaissent cette légende Mlle Granger, l'eau de cette Fontaine si elle existe à le pouvoir de rendre celui qui l'a boit immortel. "

Hermione lui sourit en disant : " Vous êtes un bon archéologue Mr Potter "

Mais Harry perdit patience : " Ecoutez Mlle Granger si c'est seulement pour me poser la question si je connais ou non La Fontaine de Jouvance vous me faites perdre mon temps et je n'ai plus rien à vous dire! " Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione lui cria de bien vouloir rester mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et sortit du Chaudron Baveur.

" Non mais pour qui me prend t-elle?! Pour me faire déplacer juste pour savoir si je connais cette légende?! " Se disait Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand tout à coup des gens sortirent en courant du Chaudron Baveur, en criant : " Des Mangemorts, des Mangemorts! "

Harry en avait un peu entendu parler c'étaient des gens dangereux, qui torturaient allant même jusqu'à tuer les personnes qui leurs résistaient et le chef de cette bande n'était autre que le grand et redoutable Lord Voldemort!

Harry pensa à Hermione il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur et il se rua vers le Chaudron Baveur en criant son nom.

En rentrant Harry vit des éclairs verts, rouges de partout . Il chercha Hermione des yeux, soudain il la vit elle combattait avec rage en stupéfixant plusieurs Mangemorts Harry vola à son secours baguette magique à la main et de l'autre son lasso Hermione fut soulagée quant elle le vit arrivé dans sa direction, en guise de remerciement elle lui dit : " Au fait je ne sais, si je vous l'ai dis mais votre ensemble de cow-boy vous va à merveille! "

Harry lui répondit en faisant claquer son lasso sur un Mangemort qui perdit son pantalon d'où Hermione en profita pour marquer ses initiales et en même temps ceux d'Harry sur son postérieur avant qu'il ne se fasse assommer.

" Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de faire de l'humour Granger! "

Hermione stupéfixa le dernier Mangemort qui tomba à la renverse.

Le calme survint d'un coup les autres Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

Hermione pour justifier son acte de tout à l'heure dit : " J'ai vus ça dans un film le Masque de Zorro vous connaissez? "

Tous les 2 se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la scène.

Ensuite Harry partit attacher le Mangemort qui avait été assommé pendant la bataille, une fois fait il rejoignit à nouveau Hermione, pour s'excuser de son attitude quelques heures auparavant.

" Hermione je suis désolé je ne... "

Mais elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche qui signifiait : " N'en parlons plus "

Harry lui demanda donc de continuer son explication quant elle se mit soudain à crier : " RON! " Où est Ron?! Ron! " Pour toute réponse un rire retentit Harry se retourna et vit le Mangemort ligoté qui riait, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui ordonna de parler. Le Mangemort accepta en échange de sa liberté, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et un Avada Kedavra frôla, les cheveux blond du Mangemort. Hermione prit peur.

Susceptible notre Harry^^ alors vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Chapitre 3 Vérité et sentiments

Harry Potter s'assit en face de la jeune femme, le roux prit place à côté d'elle. Elle était en train de ranger des documents et ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui venait de s'asseoir, mais dit : " Vous vous faites bien remarquer, habillé comme ça "

Il lui répondit : " On est jamais trop prudent "

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit : " Vous devez être Mr Potter je présume? "

Harry fit signe que oui, elle continua : " Je me présente : je me nomme Hermione Granger et voici mon assistant Ron Weasley. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir n'est-ce pas? "

Harry ne répondit pas il se contenta de l'observer, Hermione reprit : " Je suis journaliste, je travaille pour La Gazette des Sorciers et j'ai... "

Harry lui coupa la parole en disant : " Moi qui déteste les journalistes me voilà servi! Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir?! "

Hermione surprise par sa réaction le regarda droit dans les yeux et put y voir de la colère, mais elle ne put nier qu'il était très séduisant de cette façon, avec ses beaux yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs : " Oh ma pauvre Hermione ressaisit toi tu es là pour parler d'affaires! " Et elle s'infligea une claque mentale.

Elle alla donc droit au but : " Très bien avez-vous déjà entendu parler de La Fontaine de Jouvance Mr Potter? "

Harry en entendant cela faillit tomber de sa chaise et dit : " Peu de gens connaissent cette légende Mlle Granger, l'eau de cette Fontaine si elle existe à le pouvoir de rendre celui qui l'a boit immortel. "

Hermione lui sourit en disant : " Vous êtes un bon archéologue Mr Potter "

Mais Harry perdit patience : " Ecoutez Mlle Granger si c'est seulement pour me poser la question si je connais ou non La Fontaine de Jouvance vous me faites perdre mon temps et je n'ai plus rien à vous dire! " Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione lui cria de bien vouloir rester mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et sortit du Chaudron Baveur.

" Non mais pour qui me prend t-elle?! Pour me faire déplacer juste pour savoir si je connais cette légende?! " Se disait Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand tout à coup des gens sortirent en courant du Chaudron Baveur, en criant : " Des Mangemorts, des Mangemorts! "

Harry en avait un peu entendu parler c'étaient des gens dangereux, qui torturaient allant même jusqu'à tuer les personnes qui leurs résistaient et le chef de cette bande n'était autre que le grand et redoutable Lord Voldemort!

Harry pensa à Hermione il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur et il se rua vers le Chaudron Baveur en criant son nom.

En rentrant Harry vit des éclairs verts, rouges de partout . Il chercha Hermione des yeux, soudain il la vit elle combattait avec rage en stupéfixant plusieurs Mangemorts Harry vola à son secours baguette magique à la main et de l'autre son lasso Hermione fut soulagée quant elle le vit arrivé dans sa direction, en guise de remerciement elle lui dit : " Au fait je ne sais, si je vous l'ai dis mais votre ensemble de cow-boy vous va à merveille! "

Harry lui répondit en faisant claquer son lasso sur un Mangemort qui perdit son pantalon d'où Hermione en profita pour marquer ses initiales et en même temps ceux d'Harry sur son postérieur avant qu'il ne se fasse assommer.

" Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de faire de l'humour Granger! "

Hermione stupéfixa le dernier Mangemort qui tomba à la renverse.

Le calme survint d'un coup les autres Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

Hermione pour justifier son acte de tout à l'heure dit : " J'ai vus ça dans un film le Masque de Zorro vous connaissez? "

Tous les 2 se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la scène.

Ensuite Harry partit attacher le Mangemort qui avait été assommé pendant la bataille, une fois fait il rejoignit à nouveau Hermione, pour s'excuser de son attitude quelques heures auparavant.

" Hermione je suis désolé je ne... "

Mais elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche qui signifiait : " N'en parlons plus "

Harry lui demanda donc de continuer son explication quant elle se mit soudain à crier : " RON! " Où est Ron?! Ron! " Pour toute réponse un rire retentit Harry se retourna et vit le Mangemort ligoté qui riait, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui ordonna de parler. Le Mangemort accepta en échange de sa liberté, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et un Avada Kedavra frôla, les cheveux blond du Mangemort. Hermione prit peur.

Susceptible notre Harry^^ alors vous en pensez quoi?


	4. 4 Course poursuite et fausse piste!

Après cette petite déclaration Harry et Hermione se mirent au travail pour découvrir l'endroit mystérieux où pouvait se trouver La Fontaine de Jouvence.

Harry prit la parole : " Ce qui m'a toujours attiré dans l'archéologie, ce sont les indices qu'il faut essayer de déchiffrer et quand tu crois avoir trouvé la solution, il manque toujours une partie, je trouve ça excitant! "

Hermione contrairement à Harry ne trouvait pas cela très attirant à chercher les pièces manquante d'un puzzle et lui répondit : " En tout cas je ne vois pas ce qui peut-être excitant d'avoir des Mangemorts à nos trousses! "

Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et se concentra sur les documents qu'Hermione avait réussi à se procurer mais comment? Il jugea préférable de ne pas lui poser la question.

En observant plus en détails il découvrit que c'était en réalité des cartes! Et pas n'importe lesquelles!

Harry en eut le souffle coupé, le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut celui-ci : " Impossible! "

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogatoire et Harry lui expliqua : " Se sont des cartes nautiques, elles mènent vers la porte lointaine "

Hermione dit sans comprendre : " Qu... Quoi? "

Il employa un vocabulaire plus compréhensible : " Vers l'au delà si tu préfères "

Hermione eut soudain des vertiges toute la pièce se mit à tourner et elle tomba évanouie, au même moment un grand fracas se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée, c'étaient les Mangemorts!

Harry pensa : " C'est vraiment pas mon jour! " Et il prit ce qui lui tomba sous la main c'est-à-dire un sceau d'eau froide et le lança sur Hermione pour la réveiller.

Elle se mit à crier : " NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS?!!!!! "

Harry en guise de réponse lui dit : " Tu me remercieras plus tard, nous avons de la visite! "

Hermione paniqua : il n'y avait aucune issue!

Soudain Harry eut une idée. Il regarda à tour de rôle son placard à balais et la fenêtre, Hermione suivit son regard et lui dit : " Ah non sûrement pas! N'y pense même pas! "

5 minutes plus tard on entendit un hurlement, Hermione était cramponnée à Harry sur le balais, un magnifique Eclair de Feu et tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à articuler entre 2 hurlements fut ceci : " Je crois que je vais retirer ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Mr Potter je vous haïs!!!!!!!!!! " (Ça venait du fond du cœur ça^^ rires!!!)

Harry lui répondit : " Moi aussi je vous aime Mlle Granger! "

Tandis que les Mangemorts se ruèrent à leur poursuite en essayant de les stupéfixer, Harry zigzaguait entres les arbres, il monta et descendit en piqué aussitôt, pour éviter les sorts que lançaient leurs adversaires tandis qu'Hermione hurlait de peur.

Harry n'y tenant plus s'énerva sur elle et lui dit : " Mlle Granger une fois à terre promettez moi de me rappeler de m'acheter des bouchons pour les oreilles pour ne plus vous entendre hurler quand l'occasion se représentera! "

Hermione de colère par sa réplique, donna un coup de coude à Harry chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire puisqu'ils furent tous les 2 désarçonnés du balais en faisant une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de tomber miraculeusement dans une piscine de luxe, dans une propriété privée d'un homme du nom de Severus Rogue. (Oui c'est bien lui, notre maître des potions).

Tous les invités arrêtèrent leurs occupations pour savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Pendant qu'Harry demanda aux personnes des alentours de les cacher, parce qu'ils étaient poursuivis lui et la jeune femme, Hermione sortit de la piscine pour y vomir mais elle perdit connaissance, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'il dut replonger dans l'eau avec Hermione dans ses bras inconsciente, puisqu'un Mangemort venait juste de se poser à quelques centimètres de leur cachette. Malheureusement pour eux ils les avaient repéré. Harry put voir son visage, il avait des yeux bleus azur et des cheveux blond, il le reconnut immédiatement c'était le Mangemort auquel il avait laissé la vie sauve. Il pria le ciel pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alarme, chose qu'il ne fit pas et Harry put entendre la conversation entres les 2 hommes :

" Que me vaut cette visite? " Demanda Rogue, le Mangemort répondit : " Nous recherchons 2 personnes du nom d'Harry Potter un archéologue et une journaliste Hermione Granger "

Rogue dit : " Ils ne sont pas ici aurais-je une tête à inviter des étrangers? "

Le Mangemort n'insista pas et partit.

Harry en fut soulagé, lorsque la voix de Rogue retentit : " Je crois qu'une petite explication serait la bienvenue Mr Potter. "

Après qu'Harry et Hermione se furent séchés et nourris, Harry raconta depuis le début ce qui leur étaient arrivé. Il leur montra ensuite découverte concernant les cartes nautiques. Rogue se pencha, examina de plus près puis éclata d'un grand rire. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre, et il déclara comme-ci de rien était : « ces cartes sont fausses! »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, quant Harry rompit le silence : " Comment ça elles sont fausses?!!!!!!! "

Rogue ria de nouveau : " Tous simplement parce que c'est moi qui les aient créées! "

Harry en fut interloqué : " Mais... Mais elles indiquent toutes l'endroit où... "

Rogue lui coupa la parole : " La route vers la porte lointaine? " Son rire redoubla d'intensité, Harry pensa : " Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer avec son rire on aurait dit un cri de cochon que l'on est en train d'égorger! "

Rogue s'adressa directement à Harry : " Vous me décevez Mr Potter, moi même qui suis un ancien professeur des reliques anciennes, je ne me serais pas laisser berner par une histoire de carte parlant de l'au-delà ou je ne sais quoi! Si j'ai crée ceci c'est justement pour éloigner les pilleurs. Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'il y avait un chemin vers la porte lointaine? Eh bien vous êtes sans nul doute l'archéologue le plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais vu! "

Harry explosa de colère, il sortit sa baguette magique et lui lança un Expelliarmus qui envoya l'ancien professeur contre le mûr, Hermione intervient : " Harry! Non arrête! "

Il tenait toujours la baguette pointée sur Rogue, tremblant de rage, quand Rogue se releva tant bien que mal en disant : " L'endroit exacte de La Fontaine de Jouvence se trouve dans la forêt Amazonienne, pas très loin d'une tribu indienne. Je le sais car j'ai vécus quelques temps parmi eux et j'ai vu La Fontaine de Jouvance de mes propres yeux! "

Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais il le croyait, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque c'était la seule piste qu'il avait lorsqu'Hermione se mit soudain à crier.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. (Pas mal le coup de la piscine non?).


	5. Chapitre 5 Prise en otage!

" Surprise! " Les Mangemorts firent éruption dans la pièce, Hermione reconnue cette voix familière, c'était celle de son ex meilleur ami.

" Ron! " Cria t-elle,

Ron la tenait par la taille avec un couteau sous sa gorge et dit : " Bonjour! Je suis enchanté de te revoir, dommage que se soit dans de telles conditions! "

Hermione tenta de se dégager mais Ron resserra son étreinte et dit à son oreille : " Si tu bouges, tu es morte! "

Harry rompit le silence : " Ne la touchez pas! Ou vous... "

Ron lui coupa la parole : " Ou quoi? " Demanda t-il, avec un mauvais sourire, il commença à lui sucer le lobe d'une oreille, en glissant une main entre ses seins. Harry ne put en supporter d'avantage et voulut se jeter sur Ron lorsqu'un violent coup de poing l'envoya parterre, il se retrouva ficelé comme un saucisson.

Une voix se fit entendre : " Vous avez promis qu'ils ne leurs arriveraient rien! "

C'était celle de Draco Malefoy, qui s'adressa à son père qui était le redoutable Lucius Malefoy!

Celui-ci releva la tête et déclara : " Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco, tu as laissé s'échapper ces 2 fugitifs! Et tu me demandes de promettre?! Je ne sais pas quel sort te réserve le maître, mais en ce qui me concerne, tu vas recevoir le châtiment que tu mérites! ENDOLORIS! "

Draco tomba par terre et hurla de douleur, lorsqu'une voix retentit qui fit blêmir tous les Mangemorts présents : " Je vois que tu prends les décisions à ma place Lucius ! " Déclara Lord Voldemort, Lucius abaissa sa baguette en disant : " Je lui donné une bonne correction maître il... "

Mais Lord Voldemort lui fit signe de se taire et reprit : " Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, mais pour l'instant occupons nous de nos 2 tourtereaux " Lord Voldemort observait Harry et Hermione ensuite ses yeux se tournèrent vers Rogue et il déclara : " Merci grâce à vous je sais maintenant ou se trouve ma chance de gouverner le monde et de devenir immortel, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de vous! AVADA KEDAVRA! " L'ancien professeur s'écroula sans vie.

Les 2 prisonniers furent horrifiés par la scène qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

Harry cria : " Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, vous vous attaquez à des innocents! "

Lord Voldemort fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et se tourna vers Ron en disant : " Très utile l'invention de vos frères jumeaux, les oreilles à rallonges pour écouter les informations dont nous avons besoin! " Ron sourit.

Hermione qui était toujours sous l'emprise de celui-ci demanda : " Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi tu nous as trahis?! "

Ron savourait cette question et répondit : " Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais Hermione, tout ce que tu entreprenais, tu réussissais alors que moi je n'étais bon à rien! Lorsqu'un jour Lord Voldemort est venu me voir en me proposant de travailler pour lui et là j'ai su que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile! "

Hermione fut choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et dit : " Quelque chose d'utile? C'est utile de servir un assassin?! Tu vas à ta propre perte Ronald Weasley! "

Ron ne répondit pas.

Harry était toujours attaché lorsque Voldemort ordonna que l'on défasse ses liens, une fois fait, il lui dit : " Bien, soyez raisonnable Mr Potter et allait me chercher La Fontaine de Jouvance! "

Harry se releva en disant : " Plutôt mourir que de vous faire cette faveur! "

Lord Voldemort tenait toujours sa baguette magique pointée sur Harry, lorsque celle-ci se dirigea sur Hermione, il dit : " Vous avez le choix Mr Potter, soit vous allez me chercher ce que je demande soit je la tue sur le champ! "

Hermione lui fit non de la tête, mais Harry accepta, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, Voldemort souriait : " Pour être sûr que vous m'obéissez à la lettre, un de mes partisans vous accompagnera n'est-ce- pas Draco? C'est une belle occasion de te racheter, ne me déçois pas cette fois, car je ne serais plus aussi clément! Mais avant! " Il se tourna vers Hermione et prononça : " SECTUMSEMPRA!!!!!!!!!!! "

Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine, elle regarda Harry puis s'effondra sur le sol dans une marre de sang.

Harry se mit à hurler : " HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il voulut se jeter sur Voldemort lorsque celui-ci dit : " Vous ne pourrez pas la sauvé si vous êtes mort! "

Malgré la colère qui submergea en lui, Harry se résigna et partit avec Draco.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Même Rogue étant un ancien professeur des anciennes reliques il est toujours aussi arrogant.


	6. Chapitre 6 Dans la Forêt Amazonienne

Humour dans ce chapitre!

Après avoir transplané tous les 2 se retrouvèrent dans une forêt très dense, quand Harry se retourna vers Draco et lui décrocha un violent coup de poing dans la figure, il se retrouva en sang avec le nez cassé, Harry dit de colère : " Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si je croisais à nouveau ta route tu étais un homme mort! Et je tiens mes promesses! " Il pointa sa baguette sur Draco et allait prononcer le sortilège de la mort, lorsqu'il se mit à crier : " Non pitié! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça! C'est mon père qui en est le responsable, il voulait devenir le chef de la bande et que moi plus tard je devienne son successeur! "

Harry allait répliquer quant une flèche se planta dans son cou. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le visage d'Hermione couvert de sang.

Il ouvrit les yeux 2 heures plus tard et se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains et pieds solidement liés sur un poteau. Il chercha Malefoy des yeux et le vit à quelques mètres de lui, il était inconscient.

Harry l'appela pour lui demander de se réveiller.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit qu'il était comme Harry attaché à un poteau (Ça ne vous fait pas penser à un film?^^ Les Pirates des Caraïbes...) Tous les 2 n'avaient aucune possibilité de se délivrer. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer, la tribu qui les avaient capturé, s'activait autours d'eux, les indiens firent un grand feu en désignant leurs prisonniers.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit, qu'ils étaient tombés sur une tribu qui était cannibale!

Draco le comprit également et regarda Harry d'un air horrifié.

Lorsque celui-ci eut une idée, il se tortilla dans tous les sens et au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à défaire ses liens, Draco fit de même et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Cependant leur fuite ne passa pas inaperçu.

Leurs assaillants se ruèrent à leur poursuite en leur tirant dessus, Harry et Draco évitèrent de justesse les flèches et continuaient à courir.

Soudain Harry entendit un grondement sonore, il se rendit compte que c'était le bruit d'une chute d'eau : " Nous sommes prit au piège! " Pensa t-il.

Mais en observant bien il aperçut au loin un pont, Draco suivit son regard une fois qu'il l'avait rejoint et dit : « Non ! C'est hors de question! " Il lui répondit : " Tu as une meilleure idée?! A moins que tu ne veuilles servir de repas, mais cela dit je doute, un Malefoy ça ne doit pas être comestible! Ou tu préfères mourir noyé? A toi de choisir! "

Sur ces mots Harry se dirigea vers le pont, Draco répliqua : " C'est sûr qu'avec un Potter comme repas ils ne pourront pas s'en faire un Chili non plus! "

Harry ne se retourna pas quand Draco se mit à crier : " Ils arrivent! Ils arrivent! " Il se rua sur le pont, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très solide. C'était à peine s'il ne grinçait pas quand on posé le pied, la corde avait également moisie avec le temps.

Draco et Harry durent donc avancer avec prudence, un mauvais pas serait fatal et ils n'atteindraient jamais l'autre côté.

Lorsque le pont tangua dangereusement, Harry et Draco se retournèrent et virent que les cannibales étaient toujours à leurs trousses.

Draco se mit à crier : " On en sortira jamais vivant! "

Quand il vit qu'Harry avait sortie sa baguette magique, ne la pointa pas sur lui mais sur la corde, il lui demanda : « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Draco répondit : " En temps normal, ça aurait été non, mais là je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! "

Harry sourit et lui dit : " Tout juste! Oh et un petit conseil cramponne toi! " Il prononça : " INCENDIO!!!!!!!!!! "

La corde s'enflamma instantanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pont fut brisé en 2, suivi de hurlements. Harry et Draco étaient cramponnés à la corde comme ils le pouvaient, tandis que les autres à bout de force tombèrent dans l'eau puis noyèrent par la puissance du courant. Harry fut le 1er à arriver en haut. Draco, lui, eut plus de difficulté, à bout de force il lâcha la corde, lorsqu'une main le rattrapa de justesse.

Draco était suspendu dans le vide quant il dit : " Moi qui rêvait de me venger de mon père, c'est raté! "

Harry répliqua : " Arrête de délirer Malefoy et tiens bon ! "

Mais il sentit les mains de Malefoy glisser des siennes, et cria : " Malefoy, arrête tes conneries! Je te jure qui si tu tombes, je ferais en sorte que tu reçoives un Avada Kedavra, avant d'avoir plongé dans l'eau ! Alors écoute moi, tu vas solidement t'agripper à une de mes mains, et de l'autre tu attraperas le lasso que je vais t'envoyer, c'est comprit ?! "

Draco lui fit un signe de tête.

Harry attrapa son lasso d'une main et le lui lança, Draco s'en saisit, il s'enroula le poignet de sa main libre. Harry tira ensuite de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à le hisser jusqu'en haut.

Tous les 2 s'écroulèrent de fatigue et d'émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre. ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un moment lorsque Draco brisa le silence : " D'abord des cannibales, ensuite le pont après ça sera quoi? Ça va faire la 2éme fois que tu me laisses la vie sauve Potter, tu aurais pu me laisser tomber, tu ne l'as pas fait pourquoi? "

Harry répondit avec rancœur : " Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Comme ton maître! "

Draco reprit la parole : " Comment puis-je te remercier? "

Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, par les mots qu'il avait entendu, il observa Draco et ne vit que de la sincérité sur son visage. Il répondit : " En sauvant Hermione! "

Draco l'observa à son tour, il y vit de la peur dans ses yeux, puis il demanda : " Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas? "

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui fit sourire Draco, car il savait qu'il avait deviné juste.

J'aime bien ce chapitre et vous?


	7. Chapitre 7 Découverte et combat finale!

Voici le tous dernier chapitre de mon histoire.

Bonne lecture!

Ça faisait des heures et des heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette végétation très dense sans rien avoir trouvé. Harry commençait à se demander si Rogue ne s'était pas, une nouvelle fois, moqué de lui en l'envoyant sur une fausse piste.

Lorsqu'il entendit : " Boum, Badaboum! "

Harry regarda Draco et dit : " Tu as entendu? "

Draco répondit : " On dirait un bruit de tambour "

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tandis que les bruits de tambour se faisaient de plus en plus proche. Puis soudain ils la virent. La Fontaine de Jouvance se tenait là, devant leurs yeux. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau : l'eau de la fontaine avait la couleur bleue à vous coupez le souffle, le soleil qui l'illuminait avait un effet de relief qui donnait l'impression d'apercevoir un léger reflet d'or.

Harry était tellement fasciné qu'il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Il pensa : " Vraiment magnifique !"

Lorsqu'il vit des indiens venir avec des offrandes de toutes sortes, il se dit : " Ils doivent l'a vénérer comme un dieu "

Draco, quant à lui, était figé sur place par ce qu'il voyait mais au même moment il sentit son avant bras droit le brûler. Il disparut.

Harry se retourna, vit qu'il était seul et pensa : " Malefoy ! Espèce de lâche! "

***

Draco de son côté était retourné à la demeure de Rogue.

Voldemort demanda avec colère : " Alors Draco avez-vous trouvée cette fontaine? Je commence à m'impatienter! "

Il ne répondit pas toute suite, il chercha des yeux Hermione. Elle était allongée au même endroit que tout à l'heure, inconsciente. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, Lucius Malefoy pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit avec dégoût : " Tu t'inquiètes pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe? ".

Draco ne dit rien, il se contentai de la soigner. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle prononça : " Harry! Où est Harry?! "

Lord Voldemort perdit patience : " Assez!!!!!!!!! En route!!!!! "

Tous les Mangemorts avaient leur baguette dirigée sur eux.

***

Harry était toujours caché, quand des éclairs rouges surgirent de nulle part, sur les indiens. Il aperçut Hermione : à son grand soulagement elle allait bien. Draco l'avait donc soignée. Il le chercha des yeux : il était aussi devenu prisonnier des Mangemorts.

La voix de Lord Voldemort retentit : " Potter sortez de votre cachette, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre amie! "

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui et d'un geste vif comme l'éclair il sortit sa baguette magique et stupéfixa le 1er Mangemort qui était à sa porté, Draco et Hermione en profitèrent pour sortir la leur et c'est ainsi que la bataille commença.

Harry s'engagea dans la bataille comme une furie, stupéfixant, tuant plusieurs Mangemorts.

Un éclair vert passa au dessus de sa tête et se dirigea droit sur Hermione, mais Malefoy la bouscula et le reçut à sa place!

Harry hurla et chercha des yeux celui qui avait prononcé ce sort, c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut Lucius Malefoy qui affichait un sourire ravi en disant : " Voilà ce qui arrive quant on trahit! "

Harry était horrifié, cet homme venait de tuer son propre fils !

Sans réfléchir il se rua sur cet homme, Hermione cria, mais il ne l'entendit pas, il leva sa baguette et prononça : " AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Lucius le vit mais le temps qu'il réagisse, il s'écroula mort.

Hermione quant à elle se battait avec Lord Voldemort, mais quand il remarqua que son dernier bras droit était tombé, il hurla : " On se reverra! "

Harry cria dans sa direction : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais il s'était déjà volatilisé.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Hermione, il chercha Draco, il était là mort devant ses yeux.

Il dit plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione : " Je l'ai mal jugé "

Quand il tourna la tête, Hermione était à ses côtés, il reprit avec une voix qui trahissait son émotion : " Les indiens sont-ils... "

Hermione répondit : " Non ! Ils sont juste assommés! "

Harry continua : " Je jure que même si je dois y passer ma vie, je le retrouverai et je le tuerai ! "

Hermione demanda : " Pour la fontaine? "

" Elle doit rester où elle est "

" Mais... "

" Hermione si nous la prenons aux indiens ça serait une insulte pour eux, elle doit rester là, ici est sa place, c'est pour cette raison que je te demanderai de ne rien dire à personne ".

Hermione était déçu, mais pour l'amour qu'elle vouait à Harry, elle promit.

Ensuite ils quittèrent L'Amazonie.

***

De retour chez lui, Harry se jeta sur Hermione, en la plaquant contre le mur, il l'embrassa.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux, et lui dit : " J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! "

Elle lui sourit en disant : " Moi aussi j'y ai cru! "

Lorsqu'une voix rompit le silence : " Oh comme c'est mignon ! "

Tous les 2 sursautèrent en cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix, Hermione cria de surprise : " RON?! "

Celui-ci répondit : " Moi même en effet! "

" Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu au moment de la bataille! " Dit-elle

Ron rit et répondit : " Tout simplement parce que je n'y étais pas ! "

Harry répliqua : " Oh! Tu es un traître à ton rang Weasley?! "

Ron le fusilla du regard, il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!! "

" PROTEGO! "

Hermione en profita et cria : " AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!! "

Le sort frappa Ron en pleine poitrine, il s'écroula mort.

(Eh oui Hermione a tué son ex meilleur ami)

(Epilogue )

Harry Potter était assis dans un canapé, avec son chapeau, près du feu, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva : " A quoi penses-tu? "

Harry sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans le salon. il répondit : " Oh! Eh bien à notre rencontre! "

Hermione vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux, regarda le chapeau qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains, puis elle dit : " Votre chapeau vous va à merveille Mr Potter! " En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry rit, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

Voilà alors vous avez aimé? C'est la toute 1ére histoire que j'ai écrite.


End file.
